gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Stu
Stu was a Stranded who lived under Mount Kadar. Biography Locust War Leading Stranded Group Stu was unable to enter the Jacinto Plateau before the Hammer of Dawn Strikes in 1 A.E., but he survived, making him one of the many Stranded. After some time, Stu formed and led his own group outside of Jacinto City. Stu was allied with Franklin Tsoko and his group, and was good friends with one of the members, Chaps. Among Stu's members was Maria Santiago, the wife of famed Gear, Cpl. Dominic Santiago, who suffered from severe PTSD after the death of her children on Emergence Day and left her husband to find her children, who she believed were still alive. It's unknown if Stu and Maria had a romantic relationship, but Stu cared greatly for Maria and protected her for over twelve years. Post-Lightmass Offensive In Gale, 14 A.E., the Coalition used the Lightmass Bomb to destroy the Outer Hollow in an attempt to destroy the Locust Horde in what was known as the Lightmass Offensive. However, the Locust returned with greater numbers, desperation, and strength. They brought with them a force to sink entire cities. Following the sinking of Tollen and Montevado, and increased raids on the surface, many Stranded groups, including Stu's, came to the conclusion that the surface was no longer safe anymore. Under Mount Kadar Stranded groups then believed that the Hollow might be a safer place to reside, since the Locust were looking for humans on the surface and wouldn't think to find them underground. Thus, numerous Stranded groups began to migrate in the Hollow of Sera, away from major roads and installations of the Locust Horde. Stu and his group made an arrangement with Chaps and his group to meet in the underground caverns of Mount Kadar. Stu and his group first entered Mount Kadar and set up camp in an ancient Locust ruin on the shore of an underground lake. Chaps and his group later arrived, but witnessed Stu and his group being discovered and captured by Locust and taken as prisoners to Nexus. Stu and his group were taken to a prison on the Nexus Highway, where they were imprisoned, enslaved, and tortured. Maria Santiago was also tortured and later lobotomized by the Locust. Death It is unknown what happened to Stu, but due to the state of one of Maria, Stu was either also tortured into a vegetative state, killed, or died when the Hollow was flooded following the Sinking of Jacinto City. His personal journal was found by Sgt. Marcus FenixGears of War 2: Act 3: Gathering Storm: Displacement and helped lead Cpl. Dominic Santiago to reunite with Maria, but then euthanize her following her lobotomy. Personal Journal We've been down here for weeks now, was real creepy at first, but now it's kind of like camping. Well, camping with a fear of Locust killin' you, so maybe's not really like camping at all. I actually liked camping. I don't like this crap. Weird as triplets that we're in the Hollow, but the surface got so hot I mean hot like dangerous hot, not skillet hot we really had no choice but to come down here. Chaps is supposed to come down here soon too, that'll be good. Could use that ol' geezer's sense of humor right now, sure could... Stu Appearances *''Gears of War 2'' *''Jacinto's Remnant'' Behind the scenes *Stu seems to be friends with Chaps. He also thinks that he has a good sense of humor, and before he was captured, wished that he had it with him. *One of Gears of War 2's collectibles is a journal from Stu. It's found in Act 3, Chapter 5, at the top of a Locust temple. This is shortly after Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago's first encounter with a Theron Guard. *You can see written on Locust runes "danger, Leviathan" in Stu's journal image. References Category:Characters Category:Collectibles Category:Males Category:Stranded